randomstuffthatsonherefandomcom-20200213-history
NicePeter
Peter Alexis Shukoff also known as Nice Peter1 (born August 15, 1979 in Rochester, New York) is a self described "Comic/Guitar Hero" best known for the musical comedy on his YouTube channel, NicePeter.2 As of January 2012, he is the 34th most subscribed of all time and the 7th most subscribed musician with over 1.4 million subscribers.3 The day after hitting one million subscribers, the video game and news channel G4 crowned Nice Peter the King of Dot Com Comedy on "Attack of the Show".4 His videos have received over 384 million views and have been featured on the Huffington Post,5 Billboard.com, and the January 2012 issue of Wired Magazine.6 A recent interview with Forbes Magazine7 details Peter and his Epic Rap Battle of History partner Lloyd Alhquist's rise to YouTube fame. Contents hide 1 Epic Rap Battles of History 1.1 Season 1 1.2 Season 2 2 NicePeterToo 3 Discography 3.1 B-Sides for Kate 3.2 Live At DiPiazza's 3.3 Live in Preston 3.4 Songs About People 3.5 Songs For Moms 3.6 Suburban Highschool 4 References 5 External links edit Epic Rap Battles of History Epic Rap Battles of History is an original video series created by Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd. The series pits famous historical and pop culture figures, either fictional or otherwise, against one another (e.g.: Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler) in a rap battle format. Although early episodes of the series featured only Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd, later episodes have regularly featured guest appearances from other digital celebrities such as Lisa Donovan as Sarah Palin, Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il, Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber, MC Mr. Napkins as Albert Einstein, Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays, George Watsky as William Shakespeare, DeStorm Power as Mr. T, Prank Vs. Prank as Leonidas and his Queen, Rhett and Link as The Wright Brothers, and Bentley Green as a young Michael Jackson. Epic Rap Battles of History are housed on its own YouTube channel since December 2011 according to Maker Studios which produces and distributes the series. edit Season 1 Rap Battle Ref Also includes John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly 1 Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler 2 Abe Lincoln vs. Chuck Norris 3 Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga 4 Kim Jong-il vs. Hulk Hogan 5 "Macho Man" Randy Savage Justin Bieber vs. Ludwig Van Beethoven 6 Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking 7 Genghis Khan vs. Easter Bunny 8 Napoleon Dynamite vs. Napoleon Bonaparte 9 Benjamin Franklin vs. Billy Mays 10 Vince Offer Gandalf vs. Dumbledore 11 Dr. Seuss vs. William Shakespeare 12 The Cat in the Hat and Thing 1 and Thing 2 Mr. T vs. Mr. Rogers 13 Christopher Columbus vs. Captain Kirk 14 Nice Peter vs. Epic Lloyd 15 Kassem G edit Season 2 Rap Battle Ref Adolf Hitler vs. Darth Vader 2 16 Master Chief vs. Leonidas 17 The Wright Brothers vs. The Mario Brothers 18 Michael Jackson vs. Elvis Presley 19 The 15th Epic Rap Battles of History, called the "Final Battle", was actually a season finale. Epic Rap Battles returned in December 8, 2011, hosted on their new channel, YouTube/ERB, with Behind the Scenes on their second channel, YouTube/ERB2.8 Peter and Maker Studios are in the process of creating a website for the Epic Rap Battles of History, epicrapbattlesofhistory.com. Once finished, fans will be able to vote for the character which they believe won the "battle". The series has been one of the most viewed series in YouTube history and has vaulted Nice Peter's YouTube channel into 89th most viewed of all-time in YouTube history. As of late October 2011, all the rap battles combined have over 230 million views. edit NicePeterToo Nice Peter has a second channel called NicePeterToo, the home of the Monday Show, Picture Songs, Question Songs, and BTS for the Season 1's Epic Rap Battles of History. The Monday Show is a vlog that Peter puts up on NicePeterToo, it may contain some or all of the following parts. Twitter Question Time: He takes questions or comments from Twitter and responds to them. Twitter Songs: He asks on Twitter for ideas, and make a song about it. Viewer Mail: He reads letters from fans, as well as opens packages sent to his P.O. Box, the address for which is listed on NicePeterToo. He assures viewers that even though not all the mail can make it on the show, it is all loved and hugged and appreciated. The Slow-Motion Clip of the Day: A clip in slow motion. Chicken News: Seen only once, Peter talks about a news story that in some way, relates to chickens. Extreme For No Reason: A clip showing an exaggeration of an everyday task. Ending Song: A song used to close out the show, most often referencing the day of the week that the video is released (Monday). Picture Songs are another specialty of the NicePeterToo channel. In these songs, pictures are lined up and shown to him on a screen, and he sings the first thing that comes to his mind. Such hits include "Nomnomnom Babies" and "Why are Japanese People So Weird", the second of which caused a small controversy, people claiming he was racist. In response to these allegations, Nice Peter responded with "White People Make Me Sad" to show that his racism is inclusive of all races and nationalities, and is not exclusive to the Japanese. Last but not least are the NicePeterToo "Question Songs", consisting of questions taken from Facebook, Twitter or YouTube and their respective answers, done entirely in song. edit Discography Peter learned to play guitar before he had finished high school, but spent a short time pursuing a comedic acting career.9 Once settled in Chicago, he began playing live in small bars in Chicago, the midwest, and even multiple tours to the UK.10 Besides Peter, there have been other members of "Nice Peter": Pauly Doerr on bass and vocals, Kristen Regester on drums and vocals, and Matt Donehoo on drums and vocals. edit B-Sides for Kate All I Got (the Christmas Song) I'm Just a Man High With Pauly My Favorite Bar Chuck Norris Spanglish (unreleased full band recording) Sarah Palin edit Live At DiPiazza's Intro, Greg, DiPiazza's Weed Monologue Red Line Train Tiny Little Balls White Trash Woman The Tuning Song Crazy Little Thing Called Sign Language R Kelly Tru Gangster Daniel the Boyfriend Baby I'm a Tree F#$% It I Quit, You Fat Mother F*&$%r Weezer Improv - Bonus Track Screamo Improv - Bonus Track edit Live in Preston Intro Smoke That Weed Daniel the Boyfriend Knickers The Redwings 50 Cent is a Pussy F$%k London Spanglish Cover Bands Tru Gangster Chavs If You Really Love Me White Trash Woman My Right Hand The Bush Song Myster of the Clitoris I Quit, You Fat Mother F$%cker edit Songs About People Fell Asleep On Her Boobs11 Bald Guy Cell Phones Put Your Coat On12 Cover Bands Jennifer Porn Star Friends13 Hard To Stay Radical Muslim Penpal Sugar Momma The Masterpiece Part II (bonus) edit Songs For Moms The Bush Song Spanglish Tru Gangster I Quit, You Fat Mother F$%cker My Right Hand If You Really Love Me Old and Fat Together Popsi Make Up Sex Smoke That Weed edit Suburban Highschool White Trash Woman Suburban Highschool F$%ck Guitar Center Snufulupugus 50 Cent is a Pussy You Shouldn't Have Pissed Me Off STD Test It's Time to be Gay The Masterpiece Dude, I'm So High edit References ^ official website - Home. Nice Peter. Retrieved on 2011-10-23. ^ Nicepeter's Channel. YouTube (2006-07-11). Retrieved on 2011-10-23. ^ Nicepeter hits 1 Million subscribers. The Daily Dot (2011-10-06). Retrieved on 2011-10-27. ^ Nice Peter the King of Dot Com Comedy. Nice Peter's Facebook (2011-09-27). Retrieved on 2011-10-27. ^ Mr. T Vs. Mr. Rogers Rap Battle (VIDEO). Huffingtonpost. 16 September 2011 ^ The YouTube Laugh Factory: A Studio System for Viral Video. Wired (2011.12.16). Retrieved on 2012.01.30. ^ Epic Rap Battles of History: Talking Brash Wit With A YouTube Hit. Forbes (2011-10-26). Retrieved on 2011-10-27. ^ : College News grades Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. College News (2010-12-14). Retrieved on 2011-12-15. ^ nicepeter.com | about ^ Nice Peter sticks it to 50 Cent at the High Noon. Daily Page (2007-09-30). Retrieved on 2011-11-04 ^ Peter, Nice. "I Fell Asleep on her Boobs". Youtube.com. Retrieved 24 January 2012. ^ Peter, Nice. "Put Your Coat On". Youtube.com. ^ Peter, Nice. "Friends". Youtube.com. Retrieved 24 January 2012. edit External links Nice Peter on YouTube Nice Peter Too on YouTube Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2 on Youtube Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2's Behind the Scenes on Youtube Nice Peter on Twitter Nice Peter on Facebook nicepeter.blogspot.com on blogger Nice Peter | Official Nice Peter Blog on wordpress View page ratings Rate this page What's this? Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional) Categories: Living people People from Rochester, New York American comedy musicians American Internet personalities 1979 births Musicians from New York Log in / create account Article Talk Read Edit View history Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia Toolbox Print/export Languages Русский This page was last modified on 9 April 2012 at 20:03. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Contact us